saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon House
SAO Fanon House is a house located somewhere. It is the home of the entire Sword Art Online Fanon community, including all major users and their characters. Overview SAOF House is an average modern day two story house. However, the house is comprised of unlimited space on the inside, utilizing impossible space and kraut space magic in its design. It is unknown exactly where SAO Fanon House came from, and its exact location constantly changes. It is believed that the house is at least partially sentient. Due to the nature of the house, it is considered an extreme, but stable space-time anomaly. The house grows with each new user and character. Rooms Each room conforms to each resident's personality and taste, giving each resident their ideal room that can be added onto at will. There are some rooms that are for the most part constant, such as the living room, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the foyer, while each individual's living quarters constantly changes form and position in the house, and can even overlap sometimes, though this does not affect the actual rooms in any way. Foyer The main entrance holds its appearance for the most part, being a large room with a chandelier and a center staircase leading upstairs, though certain details in the room can change from time to time. Living Room The living room is one of the larger rooms in the house, and changes in size depending on how many people are present in the room at any time, though objects in the room tend to remain the same. Constant objects involve a large LCD TV, a surround sound system, and a sofa specifically for Neko Ishi and Emy's/Fuzzy's snuggling. Additional sofas, chairs, tables, and lighting fixtures are added depending on the amount of people in the room at any given time, as well as some certain objects. This room is also the most resilient room from damage, except for the residential rooms. Dining Hall Another large room that, like the living room, changes size depending on how many people are present. Contains a single table with any number of chairs, as well as a chandelier. Additional chairs, table length, and lighting fixtures appear with more people in the room. Kitchen The kitchen is also a room that seems more or less stable, appearing as a large kitchen with an island counter, a refrigerator, microwave, stove, oven, and multiple kitchen tools and appliances. The pantry and fridge are filled with an infinite supply of all the residents' favorite food items, and the contents of both when opened depends on who opens them. The kitchen also cleans itself whenever messes are made. This is also the location of the Treats Jar, a powerful multi-demensional entity containing cat treats for Neko Ishi, which can only be opened by others if he has been a good cat. Residential Rooms Neko Ishi Neko Ishi's room is comprised of personal belongings, such as weapons, his computer, a TV, and other such things. He has a large bed with black comforter and white pillows and a mahogany dresser, as well as a minifridge that is connected to the main fridge in the kitchen. His computer is on a desk in a corner of the room, and he has some weapons on racks on the walls. Next to the computer desk is a filing cabinet plainly labeled PLANS, which contains an infinite amount of file folders containing all of Ishi's story plans, concepts, and ideas. The room also always has a window that perpetually follows a 24 hour day-night cycle, being always sunny during the day and always moonlit during nights, clear sky, defying the actual weather outside, and appearing so even when his room is not directly connected to the outside of the house. It is also sunny or night when the house isn't even on the planet, or for that matter, in the universe. When he jumps out the window, he is immediately brought outside of the house as normal, signifying that the window is in fact connected to the outside via space-time warping, though the exact point of exit can change. Neko Ishi's room also happens to be an area of space-time that is intrinsically linked to the Interdimensional Time Fridge as well as the Treats Jar and Neko Ishi, though the exact nature of this connection is unknown. This means that the room is, in itself, an anomaly within an anomaly that contains an anomaly, and the room itself, like the Interdimensional Time Fridge, the Treats Jar, and Neko Ishi, exists everywhere and nowhere simultaneously across all universes and dimensions, regardless of SAO Fanon House. FedeTkd Fede's room is a large room which is connected to his own will. He can modify anything of the room just by wanting to do so. It has unlimited space within, therefore, the room can be as small as a stone or as big as the universe itself. Most of the time, the room has a bed, a desk, a couple of shelves and his closet. It contains his own personal belongings: clothes, weapons, computer, TV, videogame consoles or whatever else he creates. In one of the walls, there's a message that reads: "FedeTkd is always right", meaning no one can ever contradict Fede within his room, no matter who they are. Upon will, Fede is able to teleport to any given location in the house (including Ishi's room) and teleport along anyone or anything he touches. However, no one can enter the room without Fede's permission (except himself). Fede can also teleport anyone inside his room to any given location in the house. Jinn Jinn's room consists of lilac coloured walls and shiny tile floors . There is royal purple curtains with sliver and golden stars . In the northern side of the bedroom is a king sized bed with a few pillows and a sheet that starts off dark purple and fades to lavender as it goes down . At the side of the bed is a small table with a alarm clock and a lamp . Across from his bed is a TV on a table.There is a portal in his room that can teleport anywhere, It can override any magic keeping him in his room. There is royal purple love seat on the southern side o the room. Kai Kai's room is composed of the bare manifestation of the SAO Fanon House's space-time continuum. This room, past a 1-by-7 foot platform, lacks a floor, though it may seem as if the said "black, sparkly expanse" could act as a floor, as a queen-sized bed, tempered-glass desk, and mahogany-wood dresser stand level with the said 7 square foot entrance platform. Walking on top of the expanse creates a smaller translucent platform that tracks and follows the movement of the person or animal above it. Both a 14" diagonal, 77-gigabyte RAM laptop and more powerful 1-terabyte RAM desktop computer rest atop the glass desk, though the laptop is usually missing due to Kai's constant roaming around the SAOF house. Due to the nature of the room, nothing is actually stored in the dresser(s), or any personal storage vessels. Having mastered the art of Incarnation, Kai can merely manipulate the space-time anomaly as an endless inventory, and summon objects out of thin air as long as he is anywhere inside or within 20 feet from the exterior walls of the house, though he is able to handle Incarnation much more efficiently while inside his room, able to turn his room into a virtual sandbox or holographic projector. However, Kai is usually seen in the main living room of the house, lounging upon the sofa and relaxing among the other members of the SAO Fanon House. He only retreats to his room when events in the living room begin to annoy or discomfort him, or when he needs to work on important assignments. Leon Leon's room, also known as The Mancave was designed by a Italian architect. Designed solely for playing video games, this room is filled with state of art technology. Next to the luxurious King sized bed, there is a leather couch that was shipped in from France. The room also has two large windows, covered by dark wood blinds. The floors are made of fine bamboo. Leon has an addiction to loud speakers, which explains his surround sound system speakers in his room. The Pink Dimension GirlyTurtle's room—or, the Pink Dimension—is completely pink, obviously. To get in, GT can just summon a pink portal to go through, but for others, they need to find a pink door with a bunny face on it and sparkly hearts, music notes, and stars all over the door in the house and ask for permission to enter from GT. They need to state a reason to enter, and GT will decide whether to let them in or not. If let in, people will see a bed with a pink comforter covered with hearts, music notes, and stars. On top of that, there are several furry pillows (also star and heart-shaped throw pillows, plus some square-shaped ones with music notes on them) and stuffed animals. Beside her bed there is a pink bookcase filled with books and on top there is a pink lamp and her pink laptop. On the other side of her bed lays her dresser filled with her clothes. On one side of the room, there is a desk with a pink laptop on it where GT does work. On the opposite wall from her bed is a pink TV (so guys basically everything there is pink, including the carpet). Under her TV is a pink table cupboard thingie where there is a Wii, and a PS4, along with a few pink Wii remotes and pink PS4 controllers, and a pink karaoke machine because GT loves to sing. The TV can be hooked up to her computer if necessary. Inside the cupboard are her favorite musicals and movies. In between her TV and her bed are several fluffy beanbag chairs in a variety of shades of pink. Near her dresser is a pink fridge beside a small pantry where she keeps certain foods. There is also a mini-kitchen near that complete with a microwave, a small oven-stove, a water boiler, a sandwich griller, and a blender, all of which are pink. In the corner is a little recording studio complete with a pink old-fashioned microphone and headphones in case she wants to practice and hear herself sing. She also made sure to sound-proof the walls so she doesn't annoy anyone. Well, technically there are walls, but it's a private dimension, so... yeah. There is also a hidden trapdoor that leads to a panic room stocked with food and water and pink entertainment thingies in case she gets invaded by intruders. On another wall rests the weapons of all of the characters based of off her (those are the pink ones). On the ceiling is a cute pink ceiling fan if it gets too hot in the room. However, GT can switch it out for a chandelier, or a disco ball for fun. Also hooked up to the ceiling are several pink fairy lights, which keep the room lit up. GT can turn off all of them at once, or just turn of a specific number of them by saying a certain command and clapping her hands. Also, by one wall is her pink bathroom complete with a bidet, TV, and even a bookcase because sometimes she's too lazy to leave her room just because she has to use a bathroom. And finally, in another corner, is a pink cleaning robot because GT is too lazy to clean up, and she normally doesn't want too. Hunter's Red Velvet Room Hunter's room consists of a large, red room with leather upholstery on the furniture, red velvet carpets and drapes. The floor is littered in armor plates and various gadgets due to the fact that he often makes items and doesn't bother cleaning up later, preferring to leave the parts out and find them later. His desk is quite large, and is able to fit his personal gaming PC, its dual-monitor system, and an additional gaming laptop that is constantly plugged in; however, the desk is also able to fit various engineering tools on it with plenty of space to maneuver around comfortably and not mess up the current set-up. Technology in the room includes, but is not limited to, a 90" Plasma screen 4K HD TV hooked up to a gaming system that consists of a PlayStation 3 & 4, an Xbox 360 & Xbox 1, as well as his custom gaming PC with dual monitors; the PC can also display on the 90" TV for maximum gaming experience. Included with the system is a Surround Sound Speaker system as well as several speakers meant for listening to music. The room itself is soundproofed, so no one will be disturbed by the volume of Hunter's music when he plays it. Also included is a mini-fridge that is connected to the main fridge in the kitchen, a king-sized bed with red velvet pillows and blankets, two large windows on either side of the bed, and a walk-in closet that contains articles of Hunter's clothing, including several extras of his infamous jackets, t-shirts, jeans, shoes, the usual types of clothing. The closet also holds two hidden portals; one that leads to a personal pocket dimension he owns, which contains every weapon in all of existence, including ones made on this wiki, or on another wiki. This portal can also access other places in the house aside from other bedrooms for Hunter's personal convenience; it also contains various mechs and powered exoskeletons kept in a hall of armor. The other portal in the closet is leads to a training arena Hunter uses when he's bored and/or needs to blow off some steam. Hunter's Room also has a system in place that is able to isolate him from chat should the need arise. He can still communicate with people in chat using a specialized communication system. How many levels the system has, not even Hunter knows. There is at least three known levels, and each increasing level further isolates him and his room away from the chat when he is bothered. PercyJacks/Yandere-chan At Percy's request, he and Yandere-chan have two separate rooms that are adjacent to each other and are connected by a door. Due to a fluctuation in their internal matrix structures, only one of them can leave their rooms at a time. For example, when Percy is out of his room, Yandere-chan cannot exit hers, and vice versa. However, Percy's wormhole creation power and Yandere-chan's dimensional adjustment power can let them switch places instantaneously. For extra protection, Percy has opted for an extra-strength lock on the door, a steel cage surrounding his room that is hidden in the walls, improved insulation systems, and also soundproof walls. Percy's room has white walls with several electric outlets and discreet security cameras. He has a closet with black doors that when opened, takes him into his armory, which contains thousands of weapons and their guidebooks, along with all his clothing and armor. He has a private bathroom with an LED Color-Changing showerhead, a toilet with a bidet and a really soft seat cover, and a large sink with multiple cabinets underneath for storing things. He keeps two bookshelves in his room. One filled with his favorite light novels and mangas, the other filled with action figures of his favorite characters. Moving a certain sequence of books and figures will activate a hidden entrance to a ----------. There is a small shelf over his bed that contains NerveGear, Amusphere, BridgeGear, and RiftGear headsets. He keeps a manual energy recharger in a corner of his room. He also has a desk with a holographic display. The entire wall that faces his bed is a touchscreen television. Yandere-chan's room is restricted via impurities in the time-space continuum to herself and the people that she allows inside. The entire room is also in a separate dimension and timeline than that of our universe, therefore it is resistant to any damage due to the attack's origin being in our timeline and dimension. The room seems mostly normal for a girl, with light pink walls, various stuffed animals, a desk with a small lamp, a private bathroom, a ceiling fan with a light, and a white closet. The other things in there are an SSS (Senpai Security Screen) that taps into the cameras she installed in her senpai's room, a NerverGear, an Amusphere, a BridgeGear, a RiftGear, and a stove, microwave, and oven set complete with dish and pot cabinets. There is a white door with a sign that read's "Shiniko's Private Room" that leads into a dungeon/torture chamber hangout spot for people that she does allow inside. The inside has black walls with blood stains red paint splatters all over. It contains her supernatural and deadly weapon armory exotic wall decorations, and a small folding chair with red splats. Other things inside include but are not limited to, a medieval rack, another weapon armory, guillotine, electric chair, chinese water torture device, a medieval tub torture device, a brazen bull, a wall and floor of impalement, heretics forks, neck torture devices, lead sprinklers, coffin torture cages, head crushers, thumbscrews, ropes, tongue tearers, rat torture boxes, Judas chairs, crocodile shears, Catherine wheels, iron maidens, Spanish donkeys, and nooses a couch, a disco ball, a punch table, a dance floor, and several robot servants. (The lines with strikethrough were originally deleted by Yandere-chan but were re-added by Percy so that people would know) Fate/Lusty Prince's Playroom There is a double-door entrance with a lock on it to keep out unwanted visitors. Upon entering, you are met with a wide and spacious room, with walls made of faux red leather. When looking at your left, you see shelves and drawers filled with toys lined neatly against the wall. And on your right, there are ropes and chains for levatation play, as the walls can be used for support. In the middle of the Playroom, there is a camera stand for any filming devices. And finally, at the very back of the room is a king-sized bed with velvet sheets and coverings. Vinneh's Room It's a door. With a portal behind it. And that's it. Walk-ins allowed. The Architect's Den Playlist *Over the Clouds *Endless Tears *Crazy Love The epitome of complete mess. Well, not entirely. With all the scattered papers, art and drafting materials and many other trash set aside, the room was made to exhibit firmitas, utilitas, venustas. The walls free from any fixture or furniture had been painted with the most prominent architectural structures, including the St. Peter's Basilica, Westminster Palace, Eiffel Tower and many others. (I'm being a bitch because I know this would be difficult with the sprites. Muahahahah-'') Even the ceiling had been painted in a galaxy-like fashion, showcasing many of the constellations in the night sky. (''Wouldn't be seen in-game anyway...) (Now, I'll describe this in RPGMaker 16-bit style.) A bed sits on one corner of the room, with a bedside table right by its side. Two towering closets stand on the foot of the bed, the first one stuffed with cosplaying paraphernalia, while the other keeps a display of various items ranging from finished paper crafts, small book collections, a pile of rubbish artworks and even drafts of storyboards. On another side of the room is drawing table cluttered with papers and pens, a basket of rolled plans silently resting beside. By the far end of the room is a bathroom complete of lavatory, water closet and even shower and tub (because necessities should always be in closest proximity). There is also a kitchenette close by, for some weeks that needs good barrels of coffee. The room also has large sliding doors that leads to a small balcony overviewing the gardens (Assuming we do have a garden...) Appliances found inside the room include a TV, computer set, baking oven (Assuming I can actually bake...), and air-conditioner. Kaiza also has a pet puppy that has her own comfortable bed close to hers. Aku + Personas' Rooms Akum4tion's room is actually more of a lobby or hub, as entering the room takes you to a small living room, with 4 other doors, labelled Aku, Akki, Daten and Ayu from left to right. The main living room has a small round table, two couches surrounding it, and a television attached to the wall, in between two windows that lead to an unknown point in space and time. The space outside the window is always day time, and is nothing but a field of grass, with occasional flowers, and a slightly cloudy sky. Onto the individual rooms. My room has a single rectangular window, a single dim light, and an overwhelming amount of technological equipment, ranging from my computer, charging equipment, and other various electronic equipment. Besides the giant pile of wires, there is also one single sized bed, with a plain patterned blanket and pillow. That's... all that's there... Moving on. Um... My... my room... It has a... cat house, but it's life sized... Um... I have a lot of pillows and cushions in there... Um... They're... they're... pink... Um... *ears droop in embarrassment* um... Eh? My room? There's not much to say. I just have a locked cabinet that contains all the weapons I summon. It's basically a TARDIS, since there are just... Too many things in there. That's... basically it. Other than that, it's basically a apartment room... Cigarettes, a butterfly knife I have for self-defense, sometimes, Aku's mini flamethrower... wait wut? ANYWAY. I don't usually spend much time in my own room though... I'm usually teasing Pyro or gaming in Aku's room wait, you go into my room? Shut up you. Anyway, that's all there is, actually... Fuzzy Pop's Room Fuzzy's room is a room where she has all her favorite things, the walls of her room are red at the top and lined with a darker red. Her room in the SAO fanon house is quite like her own, messy with clothes scattered everywhere along with drawings, pencils and food wrappers. As Fuzzy hates carpets her room doesn't have one. She has a large bed with a water mattress, as she is a fox this is very inconvenient so she has lots of blankets over the mattress to stop her from bursting it. She also has a dark red blanket that gets darker as it goes down, the last color is a black. Her bed has loads of pillows, some with rabbit faces, some with cat faces and some with fox faces. She has a picture of herself fishing, when she caught her fish originally there was a plaque under it that said 'I caught my first fish' she then replaced the plaque with one that said 'I killed my first fish' . She loves to hang up random pictures and she likes her wall in a different shade, so depending on her mood the paint on her walls will change (x3) if she was happy it would be extremely light and if she was angry it would be extremely dark. she has a laptop in the corner of the room with a small couch, which of course as you might have guessed is black. She owns a small radio with giant speakers which she uses to block out any noise with her favorite songs She has dark red curtains, behind them is a window with black tinted glass. Outside Fuzzy's room, there is a red door that has a fox face carved into it, outside her room there are many traps to stop people from getting in, as when she is in her room she does not want to be disturbed, the foxes eyes are cameras so if you knock she can see who it is, she might just let you in ( :) lol), outside there are traps, such as a trap door that if you fall in you will be teleported back to your room or there is a trap that is so horrifying and cruel it may only be used on fish, the details are unknown. Apart from all that enjoy. ~Fuzzy Inu Nakuro's Room Inu Nakuro's room is quite small, and pretty basic, solely decorated and shaped for utility over style and taste. A large, two person bed sits in the corner, with fluffy black pillows and striped blankets. A desk with a worn-out computer sits in the opposite corner of the room, accompanied by an equally worn-out, black leather office chair. The outer wall of the room, behind the bed, is totally made of glass, hosting a slide door which leads to a small balcony. The glass wall can be hid by long, velvet red drapes which are mounted to railings hanging from the ceiling. Next to his door, which weirdly enough are covered in claw and bite marks, a wardrobe stands, holding a few simple outfits. Half of the wardrobe is converted into a bookcase. The laminate floor is often stained with muddy prints of his paws, and the slide door is often left open. Inu Nak isn't found much in his room, only in the mornings or in the late evenings. Typhoon's Room Typhoon's room is fairly small and the walls are lined with shelves of random stuff. At the far side of the room there is a double bed with simple white sheets, memory foam pillows and covered in smaller pillows (He likes pillows, k? :) ) There is a desk on the left wall, with his AmuSphere sitting on top. he has black curtains and Cobalt Blue walls. There is a ladder near his bed which leads up to small, but big enough for one person attic which he calls his "cave", where he lays and relaxes most of the time. On Typhoon's door there is a list of 3 rules: 1) Never go in the cave. 2) Do not disturb while asleep 3) IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU I WILL DESTROY YOU. Behind this poster is a cupboard filled with all sorts of weapons like, swords, knives, pitchfork and torture devices. Plus Fire. FIRE. His carpet is black and stuff is scattered everywhere. When he's not wasting his life away on YouTube or anime sites, Typhoon likes to draw. But he's terrible at it, so the bin is overflowing with scrunched-up papers of failed attempts at something or other. There is a large TV with loud speakers, but everyone in the house is so loud Typhoon usually just opts for headphones. Underneath the TV is his Xbox One, but he never uses it because VR is amazing. Typhoon can always be found in his room on weekends, and the occasional few weekday evenings. Freezy The door to his room looks exactly like the wall, and moves around the house. When you enter it, it looks like a solitary confinement cell, with a nervegear on the bed. If you put it on and activate it, it takes you to a dimension similar to the shivering isles of The Elder Scrolls. When Freezy is here, he is a spiky haired Imp. If you are visiting for over 3 hours, Freezy may decide to impale you upon his black sword and throw you out. Warlock's Grimmoire Mysteria Grimmoire Mysteria, or the Tome of Secrets, is a seamless dimensional library that can be accessed only by reading a certain line from an ancient book located inside the Fanon House. Lone Warlock, the librarian and the custodian of this dimension, sometimes calls this place <<>> because the librarian and those who have the library pass could just think up of what sort of book they need and it'll be in their hands in an instant. Just like how the reference for this works. A library pass can be requested from the librarian. This dimension have four main parts. The first one is the General Public Area. The General Public Area is open for anyone who has the third-class library pass and higher. This area contain common and general contents mostly for laymen's use. The second one is the Specialized Area. This area is only accessible for those who have second-class library pass. Specialized knowledge, techniques, and information is the contents of this part. There's also the lounge called the Anagura. This area has a cafe, a restaurant, and a recreational area which is all maintained by the Warlock's familiars. This is accessible to all library pass holders. The last one is the White Room. The White Room is only accessible to the librarian and those who holds a first-class library pass. This room's main function is still a mystery but those who have already reached this area says that this room is nothing but an ornate chair in the middle of nowhere which is surrounded by white. This library, except the Anagura and the White Room, follows strict library rules. Violators will be retaliated by an endless horde of flaming golems. ~Welcome to my realm! Darkened Night Shado's room is split into 4 different rooms, which are the recording studio, dance studio, her actual bedroom, and the room that is split into smaller areas for her alternate personas. The walls of her room are literally black and gray, lined with silver and gold designs that represent flowers. The dance studio's walls are lined with mirrors with a wooden floor. The recording studio looks like a normal recording studio with musical instruments and microphones everywhere, and her personas.... Well, no one wants to go in there. MV's Room MV's room one that stays to MV's likings such as Nature and Fiction. He has a shelve with his merchandise and stuff on it along with his video games (Invader Zim, Sega, ect). Underneath it is a desk with colored pencils, erasers, paper and a Computer and his handheld console's. On the left side of the room is MV's TV along with all his consoles plugged into it (N64, PlayStation and more) with a Tree planted right next to it with flowers sourndeing it. Behind it is a closet full of waffles. On The last wall is where MV's Bed is with a table with a lamp on it and a door that leads to the Doom Room. The floor is grass and the walls are navy and the ceiling is a magic cloud. And for some reason there is a very soft couch made out of the clouds when you go through the ceiling. Also behind the room is the Doom Room. It's filled with doomed doomy doomness. The Doom room is the size of a normal house. Half of the it is filled with weapons but sometimes lost souls come out. The Fun Room LazerPrank`s Room contains a circular bed that's colored white and has pillows and plushies on it. In front of the bed is a flat screen TV with a Playstation 4 below it and an N64 .Since Lazer is just a small Eevee there's a parkour area on the ceiling. The wallpaper is colored blue with a green carpet on the floor. There's a fridge full of guns that are very small for Lazer but it also has food. Lazer's Partner, Taurus The Cat has his own little place, which is just a couch that is connected to the ceiling by strings (but you can't really` see the strings) and behind the bed is a window with drawings on it done by Lazer. He has a shelf right beside the window that has N64 games, PS4 games, comic books and action figures. There's a Death Star hanging on a string connected to the ceiling with star fighters and the Millennium Falcon. The Mecha Room Raptor's room houses a basic king bed with white, blue, and gold sheets. The bed is decorated with plushies and body pillows. In the corner of the room is a HDTV on a dresser, with an Xbox 360 next to the TV while a PS4 and an Xbox One lie on a smaller dresser which is right next to the bed. A large cabinet that lies in front of the bed houses several robot parts, mech parts, and scrap metal. He has a smaller cabinet that contains a Mossberg shotgun and an army knife, just in case. A closet is set right next to the door, but when opened it reveals that it's actually a cover up to Raptor's secret lab, where he constructs robots, mechs, and even characters, as well as being a place for him to think. His laptop is also in the lab, connected to a bigger monitor so that he can feel like he's playing his PC games on a bigger screen. Category:SAOF Community Category:Locations